narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Miyagu Kimza
Miyagu Kimza is a character created for RPs on this site and the possible protagonist of the next Kimza Chronicles series. She is the granddaughter of the protagonist of Kimza Chronicles, Sanhiro Kimza, a Jōnin-level kunoichi from Kirigakure, and the bodyguard of the Mizukage. She is also known as the White Light of the Kimza, due to her hair color and skill in Ice Release Techniques. Background Miyagu was born the daughter of the heir of the Kimza Clan head position, Hitoshiro Kimza, and one of the guardians of the Fire Temple, Aiko Yubari. Miyagu's DNA was spared from the curse of Ten-Ja's chakra, enabling her to access Kimza clan kekkei genkai due to a generational skip. As such, Miyagu was a gifted child, activating her Senchūgan at 5, graduating from ninja academy at 8, and becoming a chūnin at 11. When she was 12, Sanhiro Kimza, Miyagu's grandfather and head of the Kimza clan, wanted to spread the Kimza ideals of peace throughout the world and he wanted his clan to spread to unite the shinobi world by heart. Miyagu and her family were sent to Kirigakure, where she continued her training. She became a jōnin a short time later at 14. After a while, Miyagu served in the Kiri ANBU as part of the Cipher Corps, using her Senchūgan to create seals on important documents. Later on, she protected the Mizukage and assisted him in battle against a powerful rouge. Miyagu was chosen as one the Mizukage's bodyguards and was handed her own sword, where she trained in the Matsumane Issen Style. She later activated her Dai Senchūgan during a mission, becoming stronger than her father, who didn't have a Senchūgan because of the erasing of his father's genes. Personality Miyagu is a cheerful young lady who seems to smile at everyone she knows. She is semi-tomboyish, perferring to wrestle and play sports. However, she loves traditional kimonos and enjoys wearing them during festivals and celebratory occaisons. She also loves fishing, spending time at local fishing spots for hours and enjoying the scenery. Miyagu expresses the same ideals for peace as her grandfather and the rest of their clan, wanting fighting to be a contest of will and creating bonds rather than a means of war. Miyagu greatly dislikes violence and perfers to be trying out kimonos or fishing. However, she loves a peaceful and friendly sparring session with those who possess great skills. Miyagu is generally respectful to anyone she meets, and often displays greater respect for those who return the gesture. She is often close to the Mizukage, due to their friendship and inner vow to protect one another. Even if someone is disrespectful towards her, she tries her best to stay respectful to them, but she will instantly reprimand them if this goes too far. She is also playfully rude to her closest friends, cracking harmless jokes at times. In battle, Miyagu has a clear mind and is open for any situation she must face. Sometimes, she becomes arrogant and shows off whenever a battle goes her way. However, she will regain her senses if her opponent manages to trump her. Though she would rather spare her opponents or disable them, if she has to kill them, she will do so instantly and without hesitation of any kind. However, she will find the time to say her respects for her fallen adversaries later. Against powerful opponents, she praises their skill and hopes that they could live to have a friendlier contest later. She loves training younger children and enjoys telling them stories of her battles. Miyagu loves plays and watches them whenever she gets a chance. In her clothing is hidden an autograph book, filled with the autographs and photos of various actors she has met. She secretly hopes to become a professional actress someday and act in many great plays in movies, though she tells no one minus the Mizukage of this in fear that they would tease her. Appearance Miyagu has long pure white hair that reaches her mid-back, in a large braid with a blue ribbon at the end, and bangs framing her forehead and the sides of her face. She also has dark green eyes that turn bluish-green when she activates her Senchūgan and dark blue when she activates her Dai Senchūgan. She wears a white long-sleeved turtleneck sweater with metal guards attached to the sweater on her upper torso, shoulders, and forearms. Over the sweater she wears a blue and white jacket with short sleeves that zips up to below her bust. She also wears a white and pink skirt with a split on both sides, tight long blue shorts, ankle socks, and sandals. She has her sword, Murasame-no-Todaichi, in a pink and blue sheath on her back. She has her other sword, the Zantetsuken, in its special sheath on her left hip. She has two forehead protectors: she wears her Konoha headband on her left bicep and wears her Kiri headband as a choker around her neck. Abilities As the White Light of Kirigakure, Miyagu is a powerful shinobi, even at a young age. Her abilities are said to surpass that of her grandfather's at her age. Though she is certain that her grandfather is still far stronger than she is, she is still considered an S-rank shinobi in various parts of the world. However, Saphiro says that she could surpass his strength is she continues training properly. As the Mizukage's bodyguard, Miyagu was known to only truly lose a fight since her promotion to jōnin once, and that was against the Mizukage himself. However, her abilities have waned due to the lack of the amount of chakra her grandfather has. Since her chakra capacity is normal, she has to resort to less powerful techniques. However, years of training enable her to make even the simplest of her techniques crippling. Taijutsu Miyagu is an excellent hand-to-hand combatant, being trained in the human body and its vulnerable points. Due to this, she can attack a target's tendons, pressure points, and vulnerable muscles and cripple them within seconds. Also, she is considered a master of the Kimza Ruryu fighting style, making her an unpredictable warrior, and its effectiveness is coupled with her swordsmanship. Once, it is said that she defeated twelve well-trained samurai using the Kimza Ruryu within seconds. Kenjutsu Miyagu is a proficient swordsman, and is capable of becoming a whirlwind with blades, attacking an enemy over and over and they are knocked back far distances. She has also trained in the Matsumane Issen Stance by its master, Art Uzūba, enabling her to dodge and block attacks and counterattack with massive damage. She can also increase the range of her attacks using chakra. While in possession of the Zantetsuken, she would rather not fight with the sword, knowing the great risks it has. Most of the time, she prefers her conventional sword over the cursed blade, but considers using it during tough battles. She only used it once against a very powerful foe and was said to end up killing him with the Zantetsuken Strike within seconds. Along with her swords, she is also profound with other weapons. Her best example is her dual Tonfa, Hayabusa, which she wields with great mastery. Using these weapons, she is able to pound enemies to submission with one accurate combo. She is also able to use the Issen Stance with these tonfa, and it seems to deal more damage with multiple attacks. However, she tries to use these in dire situations as they are pretty heavy. Ninjutsu Vortex Technique Miyagu, being a Kimza, is a user of the Vortex Technique and is considered well versed in its arts, though she prefers to move around on her feet as well. Being close to a master with this technique, she can warp to places out of her sight and create vortexes with the raise of her hand. She can also seal things away in vortexes and have them returned to her as perfect as they was when she set them in their containers. Nature Transformation Miyagu is able to use Wind Release and Water Release techniques. Her Kimza clan heritage enables her to create techniques using the air currents around her as well as expelling air out of her mouth. She is also able to generate hurricane-force winds in a flash. As a descendant of the Meitochi family, she is also able to use Water Release techniques, creating large waves of atmospheric water and controlling large masses of pre-existing water as well. Once she activated her Dai Senchūgan Miyagu managed to combine Wind and Water Release together to create Ice Release. She is able to decrease the temperature around her drastically as well as create ice formations. She can also use an advanced version of Ice Release, Freezing Release. With this new release, she can decrease the temperature around her at an alarming speed, freezing entire lakes into solid ice within seconds and even freezing air itself. Senchūgan Miyagu actiavted her Senchūgan for the first time at 5, and it progressed slowly until it reached a mature six pillars at 13. Her Senchūgan enables her to use the Kimza Style: Multiple Vortex Technique, letting her make up to 25 vortexes. She can also use the fifteen Ketsu Weapons, in which she has mastered all fifteen as well as the "sixteeth weapon" the Wind Release: Severing Impulse Technique. She can also add wind chakra into her weapons to increase the power of her weapons. Dai Senchūgan Miyagu activated her Dai Senchūgan during a mission in which she needed to reach a new level of power to defeat her enemies. Just like Sanhiro's Dai Senchūgan, Miyagu is able to add another elemental nature to the Kimza Weapons. In her case, Water Release chakra can be added now. Her Dai Senchūgan also enables her Ice Release techniques to become more powerful. So far, she is capable of using the techniques bestowed by the Dai Senchūgan, but is only willing to use Scathe and the Kuguari Style: Mystic Step Technique, saying that they both are not tied with the terrible past the Kimza once had. Stats Trivia *According to Ishiino Gerdo's databook: **Miyagu's hobbies are trying out kimonos, reading horror novels, watching plays, fishing, sparring, and telling old stories to others. **Miyagu's favorite foods are fish curry and rice cakes with herbal seasoning and her least favorite food is anything pork. **She has completed 280 missions in total: 45 D-rank, 57 C-rank, 132 B-rank, 31 A-rank, and 15 S-rank. As the Mizukage's bodyguard, she has completed 35 additional missions, but are not ranked due to being classified. **She doesn't want to fight anyone in particular, but loves sparring against anyone. **Her favorite words are "Glorious" and "Encore". *Miyagu was born the same day as her great-granduncle, Ezemaru Kimza. *Miyagu has learned three trades in battle from each of the three original members of Team Gen: She has learned Wind Release and Senchūgan techniques from Sanhiro Ketsu, Water Release techniques from Kaede Meitochi, and kenjutsu from Art Uzūba. *Miyagu is the youngest jōnin in the Kimza Chronicles series so far. Category:Kirigakure Category:Gen Nakaido24